


Everywhere

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: BaeRi, I can do better than this guys, M/M, vamp!seungri, werewolf!bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Youngbae agrees to help Chaerin by attending one of her first-ever single's meet-ups. It's embarrassing, and how is he supposed to find his mate, or even a date, when he's basically the only werewolf there?





	Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you kitkat2099 for the pairing/prompt ^^

The room that Youngbae is shown into is large, square, and mostly devoid of life and furniture. When he texts this to Daesung, he’s immediately reprimanded for being rude, but he knows that deep down Daesung found it funny.

There are a number of random chairs scattered throughout the room, and a couple of low tables, and currently the only _people_ in the room are actually vampires; so his joke stands and really Daesung should appreciate him more. He moves over to the side when prompted by the person who had shown him in, and thankfully the room starts to fill, though slowly.

Youngbae watches everyone enter, about 50 or so people when the doors finally snap shut, and wonders why he agreed to this. The collar of his shirt feels too tight even though it’s open, his button-up feeling confining despite the careless looseness of it. He’s embarrassed, feels like coming to this means he’s desperate.

He realizes, then, that he’s flipping his phone between his fingers, a nervous habit. _‘How did you talk me into this?’_ He sends to Chaerin after a short moment of consideration, eyes lingering on the people milling around, not really talking yet.

 _‘You’re a good oppa who wants to help me out ^^’_ she responds, and Youngbae makes a little face at his phone, because it’s _true_.

 _‘Not very equal, is it?’_ He sends, eyes landing on around 10 vampires, and only 1 other werewolf, the rest humans, so far as he can tell.

 _‘It’s a random selection of the population, doesn’t have to be equal_.’ She sends, and Youngbae rolls his eyes but doesn’t respond, putting his phone in his pocket.

Of course it would be random, really, it was whoever answered the call, and since werewolves had _mates_ and _packs_ and didn’t tend toward living in cities it made sense that not many would make it to something like this, whatever _this_ could be considered. According to Chaerin it was a test. Most of the people here would know someone who knew someone who had started this whole thing; this dating thing. Because that’s what this was: a startup headed be Chaerin and her friends to help the doomed in love to meet others of a similar situation.

Youngbae looks around again, eyes lighting on a few people, and he sighs to himself; a lot of these people were far too attractive to be as hopeless as he was. It was possible that some were just friends of Chaerin’s that he’d never met, though the thought of her having so many _single_ , vampire friends gives him pause.

“Motley bunch, no?” A voice asks from beside him, and he manages to stifle his response to his surprise at being addressed to just a flutter of his lashes, for which he’s very proud of himself.

Youngbae looks at him, slow and purposeful (vampire), and then hums, civil. “I would have to go with _interesting_.” He says, and he’ll admit the man is attractive, though a little thin for him. He doesn’t think the vampire is interested in him _romantically_ though, so that thought dissolves anyway.

The vampire shrugs, a thoughtful look on his face. “Either way.” He says, then sighs, shifting and leaning his hip on one of the chairs closest them. “I’m forced to assume you’re here because you’ve been conned into it by a friend. One of the organizers?” He asks, and Youngbae nods.

“Mm, you as well?” He asks, wondering why this man is _forced to assume_ that at all.

“Yes, Dara, she’s dating a friend of mine, felt that meeting new people would be _good for me_ ” the look on his face says precisely how he feels about that. “I’m Jiyong, by the way.”

Youngbae nods, polite, “Youngbae, and I think I’ve met Dara before. Chaerin is who I’m here for.” He says, before sighing and looking out over the group again. “You don’t think the rest of them are here for one of them as well?” He asks, and Jiyong moves to stand beside him, arms crossed over his chest, frowning.

“No, just us, somehow.” He says, “They all actually wanted to try this whole thing, it seems.” And it’s then that Youngbae remembers that vampires have always had a sort of _way_ with reading people.

“All of them?”

“Well, no, you’re right.” Jiyong concedes, a look of slight distaste crossing his face. “That one over there, Seungri he said his name was earlier when he accosted me, he knows them both through some type of… _something_ I couldn’t really figure it out, he doesn’t ever stop speaking.”

The amount of confused disgust, mixed with what Youngbae can tell is a small amount of fondness, is amusing as it plays out over Jiyong’s face and in his voice.

“And he’s here because he wants to be, or simply because of them?” Youngbae asks, trying to get a real glimpse of this _Seungri_.

“Don’t look at him too obviously or he’ll accost _you_ and then I won’t have anyone decent to talk to.” Jiyong whispers, and Youngbae chuckles, turning away just as his eyes catch Seungri’s. “And yes, it’s because he wants to be. Thinks it will be a better way to meet people than going to a club or a bar, which I’ll admit to having always found to be tiresome ways to meet people.”

Youngbae hums, a smile playing at his lips (someone’s watching you), “Well, maybe you’ll _meet_ someone here, and prove Dara correct.” He says, optimistic, and Jiyong looks at him a little strangely for a second, like he thinks he might have meant himself before deciding that’s not what he’d meant and shrugging.

“Maybe, though I’ll admit no such thing to her.” He says, before grinning. “Though if I gain a friend she’ll still find that to be a win.” Youngbae laughs, shaking his head.

“Chaerin as well, so I’m already conceding defeat.” They trade numbers after a little while, moving to grab something to drink when refreshment is brought in, and settling more comfortably into the room. Youngbae finds himself leaning his forearms over the back of a chair beside one in which Jiyong has carefully draped himself. He still feels like he’s being watched, like someone is trying to _gauge_ him, but he cannot understand…

Jiyong makes a little face, part amusement, it seems. “I think you’ve got an admirer.” He murmurs, and Youngbae can only imagine it’s because whoever it might be is close.

“Who?” he asks, shifting a little, and maybe he catches a glimpse of himself in a mirror and knows he’s kind of stretched out, on display (it’s because you’ve been feeling like someone is watching you, it’s not vanity…)

“Seungri, he’s been watching you for _forever_ I think he’s put out that we’ve been talking this whole time.” There’s a little wrinkle to his nose as he says it, and it makes Youngbae chuckle.

“I thought you said he couldn’t shut up, you’d think he’d want to join.” Youngbae muses, thoughtful, shifting a little like he might look.

Jiyong shakes his head. “Don’t embarrass him.” He says, “He’s being uncharacteristically shy.”

It’s around now that Youngbae starts to think that maybe Jiyong and Seungri _actually_ know each other, and he lets the thought show on his face; a raised eyebrow and a quirk of his lips. Jiyong heaves out a sigh, and shifts.

“He was afraid to approach you because you’re a… well, _you_ know what you are.” He says, and Youngbae makes a face that makes Jiyong roll his eyes, not apologetic yet. “Yes, and _I_ know what I am, and _he_ is, and that was the point. He’s younger, it’s all about perception, as you know, and you’re perfectly fine.”

Youngbae nods, thoughtful now, understands that there are misunderstandings between the two groups, and that a lot of it is hard to unlearn depending on when you learned it. “And now?” He prompts, and Jiyong rolls his eyes, sitting up a little.

“He’s probably upset that I didn’t make an effort to introduce you. He’s been staring at you this whole time, as I said.”

Youngbae pulls in a little breath, takes a sip of his drink, “Yeah, I could tell.” He says, and the barest of grins runs over Jiyong’s face. “Ah, look, they’re letting us leave.” He adds, nodding toward the door, and this makes Jiyong laugh, sitting up.

“Oh, would you look at that.” He says, almost teasing, mischievous. Youngbae drains his drink and sets it down, stretching out a hand for Jiyong’s empty glass to do the same before standing up fully and stretching.

“I’ll talk to you soon?” He asks, turning for the door, hand pushing into his pocket for his phone. Jiyong nods.

“Yeah, that gallery I told you about will open end of the week, you should come, I’ll send you the details.”

Youngbae nods and turns to look, finding Seungri watching them before he turns back to Jiyong with a smile on his face. “Let me know.”

~

“You did that on purpose.”

Jiyong laughs, skirting expertly around a group of people in the middle of the pathway he’d chosen, and shakes his head. “Did I?” he asks, pleased with himself. He had, really, done it on purpose; taken up all of Youngbae’s time so Seungri couldn’t have any of it.

Seungri makes a soft, growling sound that Jiyong laughs softly at. “Jiyong, it’s not funny.” He says, and there’s a hint there that he’s actually upset.

While Jiyong enjoys this, enjoys teasing Seungri… He can’t keep this up, so he rolls his eyes and waves his phone a little. “I got you a phone number.” He says, and Seungri just glares at him. “Oh come _on_ , really? You wouldn’t talk to him.”

“You didn’t have to talk to him the whole time, I can’t just _text_ him; he doesn’t know who I am thanks to _you._ ”

Jiyong rolls his eyes again, can’t really deny that, but isn’t exactly sorry. “I like him, we were talking. You could have joined us.” He says, like it’s simple, and it was, really.

~

“Youngbae!” Jiyong calls, raising his hand a little so Youngbae can find where he’s sitting through the crowd. It’s been just over a month since they’ve met, and this isn’t the first time Youngbae’s had to go searching for Jiyong in a mass of people. He’s smiling brightly as Youngbae comes over and sits, and Youngbae knows very little about vampires but he’d been fairly certain that they were able to be out in sunlight: the amount of clothing and hats Jiyong is wearing lend to a different reality.

“Almost didn’t see you.” He says, settling down and slipping out of his coat. “I’ve never been here before, do you come here often?”

Jiyong shrugs, making a little face as though he’s thinking about it, takes off one of his coats. “No, it’s newer, I know the owner.”

Youngbae hums, tilting his head a little, face open and interested, but Jiyong ignores the question there with a wave of his hand. “Ah, well, it’s nice to get out, anyway, with the full moon so close I don’t usually have a reason to get out.”

Jiyong makes a little sound, clearly interested, but his eyes dart over Youngbae’s shoulder and it makes him wonder if someone else is there. “What, can’t play well with others this time of the month?” He asks, a lazy, teasing grin on his lips.

Youngbae rolls his eyes, shaking his head and leaning back. “Nah, it’s just a little… over-stimulating.” He says, picking the words carefully, “And since most of my friends are wolves, we see no point in getting out and dealing with it.”

Jiyong hums softly, and nods, and it’s clear he’s a little distracted by something, but Youngbae can’t figure out what. “Well, I’m glad you were okay to meet me, it’s not too loud here, or anything?” He adds, letting Youngbae know he _was_ listening.

“No, it’s fine.” He says, though it _is_ pretty loud and distracting. He’s gotten pretty good at focusing over the years. “What’s got _your_ attention, though?” He asks, and Jiyong makes a little guilty face.

“Ah, well…” He says, but he doesn’t get to finish (though it seems unlikely he was going to try to) because Seungri walks up to the table.

“Jiyong, I hadn’t expected you today.” Seungri says, smiling, clearly pleased, and then his eyes travel to Youngbae and there’s a look that passes over his face that Youngbae really can’t describe. “And, _Youngbae_ is it?” He asks, and Youngbae nods.

“Yes, you remember Youngbae, right? From that thing we went to for Dara.” Jiyong says, stealing the conversation back. It’s clear, however, that Seungri _definitely_ remembers Youngbae. “He’s agreed to meet me here despite how difficult it is at _this time_ of the month, you know. So your food better be good!” He teases, Youngbae blushes, shaking his head a little.

“Ah, I’m sure it will be fine.” He says, earnest, looking from Jiyong up to Seungri.

Seungri’s lips twitch like he wants to smile but he’s fighting it for some reason, but Jiyong beats him to responding. “Sit with us, you don’t have work to do.” He says, and Seungri looks like he doesn’t want to, but he acquiesces and settles into the seat beside Jiyong with a different kind of grace than Jiyong possesses.

Youngbae immediately blinks and refocuses on the menu he’d not noticed sitting before him. Why had he been staring? It’s probably just the hypersensitivity. He’d just been focused on Seungri, is all.

Jiyong is grinning slightly when he starts talking again, and Youngbae knows he was caught staring, but Jiyong doesn’t say anything about it, just turns the attention back on to Seungri.

Seungri is, as Jiyong had warned him when they had first met, particularly loquacious. Once he starts talking he doesn’t seem to be able to stop. He doesn’t need much prompting, jumping from topic to topic with just the barest of pushes. Youngbae, for his part, is rather caught. He finds Seungri fascinating, interesting, weirdly commanding of all of his attention. Part of that definitely has to do with him trying to ignore the loud groups of people around them, the smells wafting up from passing trays and the tables around them.

The food is good, he has no real idea what he’d ordered as he’d been focusing too hard on other things (Seungri had nice cheekbones), but it was good, he couldn’t ignore that. Seungri’s topic of conversation shifts to the food, and it gives Youngbae the chance to praise it, likes the way Seungri brightens up when he does.

Jiyong slips his arm around Youngbae’s shoulders as they walk out of the restaurant later on. He’s just taller enough to do so without it being super uncomfortable, and really seemed to enjoy doing it, like he didn’t like having to stand up on his own.

“Seungri thinks we’re dating.” He says, flippant, sudden, and Youngbae, who had been paying attention to where they were walking and the strange coolness of Jiyong’s arm, is a little surprised by it.

“What?” He asks, then frowns, brows furrowing. “Why would he think that?” He asks, and Jiyong laughs a little, then shrugs.

“He’s a little dumb, but I suppose I haven’t corrected him yet.”

Youngbae feels a little weird about that, isn’t entirely certain why. “Well, if you’re okay with him thinking that…” He says after a short moment, because he’s not, but he’s not sure how to say that without it sounding weird.

“Ah, for now it’s okay.”

~

“I don’t think it’s ok.” Youngbae says a week later over the phone. He’s got his head on his kitchen table, eyes closed, and he’s probably whining, mumbling, who knows he’s tired.

Jiyong makes a shushing noise on the other end of the phone, and he’s clearly out, it being pretty late at night, but Youngbae isn’t sure he cares. “What’s not?” Jiyong asks, a little louder than necessary.

Youngbae sighs, put upon, “Seungri thinking that we’re dating.” He says, waits a beat, then repeats himself and Jiyong makes a sound on the other end, tells him to wait a second.

“Alright, I’m outside now, and honestly I think I’m just going to leave, this party is ridiculous.” Jiyong says, like he’s truly disgusted.

Youngbae smiles despite himself, but doesn’t say anything, just sighs, long-suffering.

“You said something about Seungri, did you see him? But you just finished your, you just turned back, didn’t you?” Jiyong asks, and Youngbae considers that for a moment, then sighs again, a little less suffering.

“Yeah, turned back a few hours ago.” He says, shifting to sit up a little, frowning, at himself, his weird thoughts. “And no, I haven’t seen him I just, I’ve been thinking and I don’t want him to think that you and I are dating.” He says, and it’s a mark of how quickly and how well they’ve become friends that he can say this to Jiyong so directly.

Jiyong is quiet a second, then he laughs, and Youngbae realizes Jiyong must have been holding it back. “Ah, oh don’t worry, he doesn’t think it, not anymore.” He says, then shushes Youngbae when he tries to ask him questions. “I’ll tell you the story in person, it’s hilarious, really, but, essentially, he caught me with _someone_ and so he knows.”

Youngbae feels like the rest of the story, the whole story, will give him more insight into what Seungri _actually_ thinks now, but this is enough, for now. “Ah, well, good.” He says, and Jiyong chuckles.

“You like him, don’t you?” He asks, and Youngbae makes a sound and covers his face.

“Let me think about it some more.” He says, almost tragic. “I’ve only talked to him once.”

~

Seungri is everywhere, Youngbae decides. He’s at restaurants and parties and cafes and shopping plazas. Youngbae has run into him at almost every place he’s gone to in the week and a half since he and Jiyong had met up to talk, and he’s pretty certain, today, that this is all because of Jiyong. He can’t confirm it, not yet, but…

No, he can confirm it, because there is Seungri, walking almost nonchalantly (only _almost_ because Seungri is always vigilant, always ready for someone he knows to appear) into the bowling alley. He’s with a small group of friends, but from what Youngbae knew about Seungri from Jiyong, this is definitely not a pastime that Seungri enjoys or even tries to pretend to enjoy.

 _‘Why is Seungri here?’_ He sends to Jiyong watching Seungri let a friend get them set up before leading the group to their lane as if he’d been paying attention.

 _‘Maybe you should ask him?’_ Is the reply, but Youngbae doesn’t want to, and he knows Jiyong knows this because moments later he gets another text. _‘If you don’t ask him_ I _will, and I don’t think you want that.’_

Youngbae wrinkles his nose at his phone, almost disgusted.

“Hey, is that vampire looking at us?” Daesung whispers, settling into the seat beside Youngbae and effectively pulling Youngbae’s attention away from his phone (he still sends a quick _‘Don’t’_ ).

He sits up a little and shrugs. “Where?” He asks, and Daesung tilts his head in the direction of Seungri’s group.

“He looks familiar, isn’t he…”

Youngbae sighs and looks up, trying to gauge the scene before him through the irregular lighting, and indeed Seungri _is_ looking over at them, at _him_ probably (probably not, don’t be ridiculous). “He’s been following me, that’s why.” He says, and Daesung makes a face then he seems to comprehend and his face clears on a laugh.

“Oh, oh is that _Seungri_?” He asks, quiet, and Youngbae nods, looking down and thank _god_ it’s his turn to go or he’d dwell on Seungri possibly looking at him.

Now that Youngbae is up, however, he can feel the eyes on him and it’s even more distracting than previously. Being competitive as he is, Youngbae is very frustrated that Seungri’s attention is so distracting; he just wants to focus on his turn and _then_ he can deal with Seungri. It takes him a moment to block it out, and when he does he finishes his turn, grinning when he does alright, and then turns around, eyes locking on Seungri standing just on the other side of a row of chairs.

The vampire doesn’t even have the decency to look abashed at having been caught staring, he just raises an eyebrow, lips quirking up in a little smile. It’s a little disarming because… well, because if he’s not embarrassed to be caught staring, why hasn’t he tried to talk to him?

Youngbae squares his shoulders, pulls in a breath, and walks over.

“Oh, very threatening.” Daesung says as Youngbae passes, but he ignores him; he’s not going for threatening, he’s going for _confident_.

Seungri watches him come over, then turns his head to dismiss a friend trying to get his attention, turning back to Youngbae just as he steps up. “Ah, Youngbae?” He says, with a slight up-tilt to his voice like it’s a question when it’s not, Seungri knows exactly who he is. “fancy seeing _you_ here.” He says when Youngbae just raises an eyebrow at him.

“Mm, because you had _no idea_ I’d be here.” He says, nodding slowly like he believes it. “Did you want to come over? You were looking pretty hard.” He adds, and then almost winces because _god_ but he needed to work on his wording.

Seungri’s grin is quick and bright and a little feral (not fair, he’s not a wolf). “More… looking for a _bite_.” He says, and that’s a bad pun that Youngbae’s lips twitch up at, can’t help it even as he shakes his head.

“There’s a snack bar up there.” He says, nodding toward the front, a bright smile on his face. It’s indulgent, it says ‘I made a dumb joke’ and he can’t help himself.

Seungri rolls his eyes but a smile crops up on his face, arms crossing over his chest. “I’m looking for something _else._ ” He says, shaking his head, teeth bright in the strange lighting of the bowling alley.

“Figures, as you don’t really seem the bowling type.” He says, and Seungri grins, pleased that Youngbae is making assumptions about him.

“No, I’m not, you’re right.” He says, and Youngbae considers for a second, then nods toward a spot off in the distance where they could stand without a set of chairs between them. Seungri takes the hint easily, waiting for Youngbae to start moving before following after him, and Youngbae kind of likes that, despite feeling like it definitely wouldn’t ever be a _normal_ thing from Seungri: deference.

“I’ve been seeing a lot of you lately.” Youngbae says when they’ve stopped a short distance away from their lanes. He can see Daesung glance up at them from over Seungri’s shoulder, but doesn’t spare him a second glance.

Seungri leans against the nearest wall, and Youngbae turns to keep looking at him, the lanes out of his direct line of sight (purposeful, that was). “Have you been?” He asks, and Youngbae gives him a look, “Or have you been looking for me?”

It would have worked if he didn’t know, with every fiber of his being, that Jiyong was 100% telling Seungri where he would be. “But you’ve never tried to talk to me, not even that first day…”

Seungri scowls just a little, and it’s almost more of a pout. “Jiyong always has all of your attention, it’s not like I _could_ talk to you.” He says, and Youngbae had _guessed_ but this was a stronger reaction than he had expected.

“Well, he’s not got my attention now.” Youngbae says, and maybe he should have been expecting what happens next, but honestly he never could have guessed.

Because Seungri doesn’t continue their banter, no, instead he surges forward, reaching out with one hand to grab the back of Youngbae’s head to steady him, and presses their lips together. Youngbae is frozen in shock for a moment, before he melts just enough for Seungri to get the idea that Youngbae’s definitely _into it._

Seungri pulls back slowly, immensely smug. “Ah, do _I_ have your attention, then?” He asks, and Youngbae, terribly competitive as he is, reaches out and grabs Seungri’s shirt up by the collar and pulls him down.

“Do I have _yours_?” he asks, a little challenging, and then presses his lips to Seungri’s.

Seungri gives in to the kiss immediately, melting for it, lips parting, and Youngbae hadn’t expected that (not exactly very learned in the art of _kissing_ he isn’t), but he deepens the kiss without letting himself think too much about it, licking into Seungri’s mouth, tongue running over teeth, lips moving… Seungri’s teeth nick his lower lip and he pulls in a sharp breath, only realizing what’s happening, what he’s doing, when Seungri makes a surprised sound and then drags his tongue over Youngbae’s lip.

“Oh.” Seungri says when they part, and Youngbae couldn’t really agree any more than he currently does.

“Oh, indeed.” He mutters, looking down, tongue peeking out as it runs over his lower lip like it’s checking for the cut (can’t find it).

There’s silence for a moment, then Seungri shifts closer again and he’s back to being suave, cool, calm… “Come with me.” He says, quiet.

Youngbae looks at him, curious, almost amused, “Where?”

“Have better things to do?” He asks, and then he backs up, turns, and leaves, and Youngbae watches him go, a soft look of confused contemplation on his face.

“So…” Daesung asks, coming up beside him. “Just gonna make out with strangers in the bowling alley like we’re 15 again?”

Youngbae shakes his head, pulling in a breath, and shoves Daesung a little, turning back toward their lane to collect his things. “No, never did that when I was 15.” He says with a little smile. “See you.” He adds, and Daesung watches him go, confused and amused.

So he was going to follow after Seungri… No plan, no reason… But he liked the way Seungri kissed, and the way he looked at him, and he’s sure there’s more he’ll like about him; absolutely positive about that. He can’t even blame it on the moon, as it’s not close enough.

He pulls his phone out as he heads for the entrance, _‘You were right.’_ He sends to Jiyong, whose immediate response is _‘always am’_ followed by _‘about Seungri, right?’_ and Youngbae doesn’t answer because Seungri’s waiting for him just outside, the picture of affected nonchalance.

“Let’s go, then.” He says, grinning, and Seungri gives him a look that he can’t decipher but he definitely likes, and then leads him away.


End file.
